


For the Fallen

by Loki22Price22Fitz22



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season Two, Angst and Feels, Gen, Lot's of Tears, Rage Writing, Tribute to Triplett, Trip is Still Awesome, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki22Price22Fitz22/pseuds/Loki22Price22Fitz22
Summary: A little time after the winter finale for Season Two, the remaining members of Coulsen's team hold a funeral for their fallen agents. This is mostly a tribute to Tripp, who did not get the farewell he deserved.Notes will appear before and after this one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is not my first posted piece of work, this is, I believe, the first one-shot I've ever written. I'm a devot S.H.I.E.L.D. fan and the way Trip was taken out of the show upset me, so I created a little story to fix loose ends.

It seemed fitting, really. 

Coulsen knelt down by his agents' graves.

They had lost so much: Billy, Trip. Coulsen stared at the two tombstones. Jemma stood next to him, tears rolling down her cheeks. Trip didn't deserve this. Of all the people who could have gone, why did it have to be him? Fitz hugged her to his shoulder as she continued to cry, silently staring off into the grass.

Trip didn't deserve this. None of them did.

Sam reached down and placed a gold coin on his brother's grave.

"Koenigs forever." he mumbled.

Bobbi threw a rose at Antoine's headstone, and burst into tears. Hunter clutched her hand as Mac stood with his arms crossed. Isabelle's funeral had been taken care of long ago, but Idaho was left behind. With no connections, he was given an tiny grave in a forgotten plot.

Coulsen whistled low. 

It wasn't fair, really.

May stood next to her friend. If one looked close enough, The Calvary's face was tearful. Coulsen's own face was clouded with sadness.

Then Fitz broke. The grey morning was shattered by muffled sobs as Fitz choked on his cries, Mac hugging him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sky and May fought in the training room. 

Fitz sat with Jemma in the lab. 

Bobbie and Hunter had disappeared.

Mac tinkered aimlessly on Sam's car as they both shared a few beers.

Coulsen sat at his desk, brooding.

It seemed fitting, really.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching legit the newest episode, and I am so angry for what is going on, especially "Framework Fitz" kissing Aida. So, this one-shot might be a bit charged with my own rage. Also, before Fitz/Simmons became a genuine thing, I shipped Simmons/Triplett lightly, so it is merely implied in this ficlet.
> 
> Comments and critiques are welcome!


End file.
